Hawk on Ice
by eeveejolteonfan
Summary: Clint should never had gone out. He should never have showed up.
1. Chapter 1

**Something FrostHawk that my mind made me do...**

**Disclaimer: Don't own nothing.**

* * *

After that crazy son of a bitch Loki had mind controlled Clint, he haven't been the same.

He knew this.  
But why admit it? He shook his head, walking toward the bar closest to Stark Tower.  
He really needed a drink, then decided the one closes were too familiar with him, instead he went to one further in midtown (came there by taking the metro, people always stare at the guy with sunglasses doing midday)

Drinking away problems. Stark perfect guide for survival; and it usually worked for Clint.  
Finally Clint arrived at his stop, slowly making his way to a bar.

After walking approx ten minutes Clint found a perfect place to be, he walked inside sitting down at a table.

Some thugs stared at him, like a lot. One of those 'I will kill you soon' faces, from two guys and everything. How come everyone have something against the guy who saved their asses from a freaking _GOD_.

Clint sighed tapping his fingers on the table, patiently... okay impatiently waiting for someone to ask him what he wanted.

Finally someone did their job and came over, a beautiful woman.  
Long black hair, neat clothes and lets not talk about her damn body. Clint quickly shoved away the thoughts, no he had no intentions of dating anytime soon, if anyone it should be Natasha.

"What do you want?" The woman asked, she sounded... British? Meh. Probably just Clint's screwed up mind (Even though his mind control effects weren't bad compared to Selvig's; Guy became insane apparently. Walking around naked at Stone Hedge... I mean who would do that?!)

Clint muttered a reply and the woman went off, maybe he shouldn't have come. His head were hurting again, like a lot.  
His sight seemed to flicker a slight moment before the archer felt awake again, his drink in front of him. So he had dowsed off... nice.

He started drinking, until he noticed someone sat next to him, someone who Clint swore should be in Asgard.  
Damn Thor and his security. Apparently holding certain crazy people captured is a hard thing to do.

Damn right; Loki.

* * *

"Why are you here Loki?" Clint mumbled feeling bad even by just _saying_ the name.  
He didn't reply, he just stared blankly at Clint.

Hell yeah definitely crazy.

Guy ordered a drink quietly without taking his eyes off Clint.

"If you are gonna continue being creepy i'm gonna leave" Clint said sipping his drink, returning the stare.

"Don't archer" Loki replied leaning toward the table, yet he just kept staring.

"Then stop staring, if you don't i'll just leave" Clint replied removing his sunglasses.

Loki placed a little piece to paper on the table "Come here", and with that he just disappeared.

Without paying for the drink he ordered, which arrived minutes later.

Clint definitely hated Crazy Gods.

* * *

Clint sat in the metro staring at the piece of paper, it had an address on it. Should he got there? What if it were a trap, knowing Loki it probably were.

Yet the god had seemed so serious telling him to come there. So Clint were suddenly in the metro toward the address, instead of going too SHIELD.  
Even though Fury had called him for a 'important' mission.

Well figuring out about Loki escaping Asgard seems important as well.

* * *

A shitty little apartment. The windows had tree covering them, and the door were locked. A note put on it saying 'Behind the house' Clint recognized it as Loki's handwriting.

Did Loki _live_ here?

Clint shrugged walking over behind the house, trashcans shattered around the dark streets, behind the building he noticed a dim light from a cellar window.  
Curiosity overwhelmed him and -by climbing a trashcan- he looked inside the window "No one's there. Definitely a trap" he mumbled to himself.

"Why would I do that?" A voice started him making him fall down the trash can onto the ground "God!" He shouted out when landing.

"Of course i'm a god Archer"

Familiar voice. WAY to familiar "Dammit Loki" he mumbled staring at the demi-god floating few feet over him, he then made himself stand down on the ground "You actually came" Loki mumbled putting out a hand for Clint, he took it and let Loki pull him up. "Of course, don't want you playing with my mind more than necessary" Clint answered, dammit Loki _are_ tall, he had to look _up _to go face to face with Loki, heck the god knew this and looked down at him.

Damn gods.

"So why am I here?" Clint asked trying to stop focusing on the guy's eyes, those green enchanting eyes.

"Entertainment" Loki replied swirling his hand in air, green magic creating a door in the building. "Come in archer" Loki said smirking, walking inside the building.

"I'm not gonna comment that" Clint simply said shrugging, then followed the guy. "So you actually live here?" He asked finally seeing the inside.

He had expected something a lot more... well Loki.

The walls and floor were plain dull tree colors, there weren't much furniture but two chairs and a bed (along with doors leading to a bathroom and a kitchen, at least Clint hoped so)

"I have been here recently, Your Avenger friends haven't found me yet right?" Loki replied, with a tone of irony in his voice. Or maybe just plain old mischief?

"I doubt even a homeless would live here" Clint replied, grinning as Loki seemed harassed. "So Loki, I feel like you saying 'entertainment' you don't mean playing cards or watching TV, so I ask again; Why am I here? Or more correct; _Why_ did you invite _me_?"

"You will find out Archer, for now however" Loki walked in closer "Want a drink?"

* * *

Getting drunk is fine. It is. Just ask Stark.  
Getting drunk with a _super villain_ however. That is not acceptable, especially not if you happen to be an Avenger. Not only that but _the_ Avenger said super villain used to have under his control.

Just not something you should do.

Yet Clint sat in Loki's hideout, and instead of reporting to SHIELD he's sitting being drunk. Telling the bastard information; of course Loki exchanges it fair and square by telling Clint information as well.

Crazy son of a bitch had a plan; Clint could feel it in his stomach, either that or the fact he had been drinking too much.  
Probably last one.

Loki had changed clothes in the meanwhile as they had been drinking, wearing more casual wear. (Fit since Clint haven't bothered to get any weapons nor armory before visiting the god of mischief. Great idea Clint)

Loki however had shown no traits of thread to Clint, he simply sat there listening too whatever Clint let out.  
Apparently the information during mind control haven't been about SHIELD. But just targets for getting the Tesseract staple.

"Loki been wondering something" Clint mumbled out loud, not thinking of the question he wanted to ask. "Are you still in my head?" He spat out staring right into Loki's green eyes.  
Damn those eyes. They gleamed of no emotions what-so-ever; Loki had a great way of hiding stuff he didn't want people too know.  
Thought Clint did know that from the time as his 'ally'.

"Why would I be that Barton?" Loki replied staring intensely at Clint. "You got hit in the head; _Apparently it worked well for us both_" Last part came out as a low hiss that Clint shouldn't have heard, but he did. "I'm bored"

Never tell god of Mischief you are bored.

* * *

**THE END.**

**Okay naaa... I'm making more owo**

**Just going to leave dis lil' thing here.**


	2. Chapter 2

**More Clint owo**

**Fun fact; This were meant to three chapters, then a one-shot. And now god knows why.  
**

* * *

Clint wandered through the halls of SHIELD, nervously finding his ways toward the meeting room.

He didn't know w_hy_ but the Avengers had wanted to talk with him as if dead were involved, Fury had actually got him back from a mission to talk about whatever it were.

The whole team were sitting suited up in the meeting room, except Bruce who weren't Hulked out, looking serious -seriously even Tony looked serious- Clint decided to break the silence that had occurred when he entered the room.

"Why so serious?"

* * *

Shit. SHIT. SHIT.

"BULLSHIT"

Clint had shouted several times, he didn't know _why_ exactly but now he sat in a top secure SHIELD cell; wearing an usual SHIELD prisoner suit, instead of his agent suit, he didn't have any weapons, SHIELD had removed everything from him.

Apparently the meeting went something along the Avengers kicking him off the team, and then he had been dizzied out. Apparently not for the Avengers as they had been _attacked_ by Clint. He didn't remember any off it, but that some agents suddenly had sent him through the security test, drugged him and then finally they threw him into a prison cell.

"I haven't done anything dammit!" Clint shouted barely looking up from his knees.

He _feared_ prisons. Not because he were in a small locked room; but because Clint had been in a prison before.  
The experience had been horrible for him. He got permanent trust issues from it, didn't help his team mates suddenly kicked him out without an explanation.

Sometimes Clint felt like he had the most unlucky and horrible life, ever.  
He sighed, he knew SHIELD would move him to another prison, since he obviously knew their systems.  
Only thing they didn't think through is the fact Clint don't have any arrows to hack the cell with.

High tech cells; Security straight from the best technology companies in the world.  
Obviously Clint haven't gotten the super strength proofed one, since his only 'power' including arrows, which he had none off.  
Never missing a target is nice and everything, but when you got nothing to hit the target with, the excitement disappears.

He stood up walking over to the hard and flat -uncomfortable- bed SHIELD provided their cells with, he sat on it looking once more at the cell.

A little open door went too the bathroom, his bed filled most of the tiny space. All walls were transparent, except the bathrooms of course.

SHIELD would wanna find some other prison for Clint, and he knew it would take them a while.  
But how long?  
Maybe he could find an escape route beforehand.

* * *

He found that way doing the lunch, several agents walked around the prison room serving food; no real human contact otherwise.  
Except when one of the better Agents (Agent Ward) came over too his cell.  
Agent Ward entered the now open cell, quickly taking hold of Clint's wrist forcing it behind his back before quickly drugging him. WHY did everyone think he suddenly would attack them!?

"Why did you attack your team mates?" Ward asked, eyes locked on Clint. "Is it because they cut you off duties from the Avengers?"  
Clint held back laughing 'took of duties' yeah just tell the truth dammit, he had become FIRED.  
"Please answer. Is it because of something else? Do you have anger issues?"  
Clint kept his poker face pretending not too care about Ward, instead he focused on the logo of SHIELD.  
"Clint Barton, answer the man"  
A familiar voice made Clint jerk his head to the side for it to face the door, Natasha stood in it leaning toward the wall.  
"'Tasha?" Clint squeaked at the sight off her. He felt feelings for her, even though she had declined him several times.  
"Agent Romanoff too you" Natasha replied walking inside the room, taking a free chair. "Barton, why did you suddenly attack us?"

"I didn't. I had a blackout" Clint replied calm.  
"A blackout?" Ward asked raising an eyebrow, clearly not believing the former Avenger.  
"Had those after the New York incident" He continued leaning back in the chair, he had seen Natasha's means of getting to know what she wanted, nothing pretty nor nice there. Better talk the truth.  
He also trusted her more than Ward.  
"I believe a side effect from the mind control" Clint added.  
Natasha replied this time "You're saying you had a blackout, usually blackouts are more... concluding in unconsciousness. You were clearly awake"  
"I don't know what happened"  
And then Natasha's brutal means came too use.

Though Clint swore he saw regret in her eyes.

* * *

Clint were laying in the hard bed, it had been a week since the 'interview', apparently SHIELD had decided to keep Clint around their headquarters. He hadn't talked with anyone since the 'interview'. At least his bruises were smaller and less visible now.  
He only moved from the bed too go shout at the guards or use the bathroom. He only ate a little amount of food.

* * *

Two months since the 'brutal' attack and SHIELD had made no movements nor ways off pointing out him being able to leave the cell.

Clint had started thinking of Loki. And about that day at Loki's house. Clint had slept there (on a old mattress Loki had offered him) and returned early following morning, with a terrible hangover from the alcohol he had been drinking.

Another memory flicked onto Clint's mind. How he a few days later had gone back too the house, and Loki had been there, he had invited Clint in and a wonderful time had emerged from it.

Then Clint remembered the third time he had visited Loki were after a final ending of his hope for Natasha's love. She had finally officially dumped him, in the middle of a public cafe.

Clint remember that at the third time, he had blacked out. Waking up from it in Loki's bed. Apparently he had suddenly fainted, yet Clint had felt like something were wrong about it.

Suddenly Clint felt dizziness from thinking so much and decided trying out sleep.

* * *

Seven months. An agent came saying Clint had gotten a letter, Clint didn't care much for human contact, but decided to read the letter in his boredom.

_To SHIELD, Agent Barton to be exact._

_- Anonymous_

Great, secret love maybe? Clint made a dry chuckle.

_Clint Barton. You better be dead for not coming to visit for such a long while. I have tried to reach for you through magic and by causing chaos among your friends. However you never are around, you don't answer your phone nor your e-mails. So I had to send you a letter. A DAMN LETTER ARCHER._

_...Sorry for that... I have become worried for you, did something happen?_

_-LL_

"L... L" Clint mumbled, he were sitting on the cold floor but he didn't mind the cold.

The letter looked old and worn, how long time since it had arrived?

"Who is LL" Clint then spoke out loud again staring at the letter, handwritten. Beautiful handwriting, as if familiar for the user.  
"The only L I know is Loki... but why would he..." Clint said, then realized it fit perfectly.  
Thor had mentioned Loki being adopted, thus Loki weren't 'Odinson' like Thor.  
The user of the letter knew of magic and Clint had visited them, the owner even mentioned Loki's nickname 'Archer'.

"...But why would he..." Clint staring blankly at the letter, placing it carefully on his bed. Then quickly making his way too the main wall.

"HEY" He called out, getting a younger agent's attention "How old is the letter I received? Are there more?"

The agent shook his head walking closer, then he whispered to him. "Don't worry about it Archer"  
The agent took a step back, and Clint noticed the man had emerald green eyes, that sparkled with mischief.

Right before he had yet another black out.

* * *

Clint awoken in a bed, it were bigger than his usual SHIELD bed, and more comfortable.  
Clint buried his face in the giant pillow, so soft. Like a dream. He rolled over toward the other side, suddenly feeling another body.  
He opened a eye looking at the person, a person with pale and beautiful skin. He moved closer cuddling toward the other body, enjoying the warmth of a human body a while before his mind starting asking questions.  
Why weren't he in the cell? He roughly remembered anything, also who were this person whom he shared bed with.  
The other body moved a little signalling being awake, Clint rolled a little away not wishing for making anyone uncomfortable, especially not his 'savior'.

Said person moved up from the bed stretching their body, back to Clint, the person had to be male, as they only had boxers on. A tall person too, who did Clint know being tall and...  
"Loki...?" It slipped from Clint. The person turned around revealing the truth; indeed it were Loki.  
"Oh... you're awake" Loki simply said smirking, sitting down on the bed making a hair brush appear.  
Loki started brushing his hair, sometimes glancing over too Clint.

"Why am I here...?"  
"I rescued you, apparently you are no longer an Avenger? Who knew having Captain America almost drown made Iron Man speak so much?" The trickster replied smoothly.  
"You what?!" Clint moved up in a sitting position.  
"Well they refused to simply answer me"  
Clint now noticed he only wore boxers as well. "How did you get me out?"

Loki smirked, as if he had awaited the question, "apparently Archer, those 'blackouts' you got, are actually when I control you. I can still do so it seems"  
Clint became wide eyed, "WHAT?! YOU'RE STILL IN MY HEAD? HOW DO YOU KNOW ABOUT THE BLACKOUTS?"  
"When 'I am inside your head' I also get your memories and thoughts Archer" Loki replied laying down the hairbrush.

"You what!" The assassin almost shouted leaning toward Loki, he thought of punching Loki, but damn the trickster would just kill him or something.  
"You heard me, funny how you still love Romanoff even though she broke your heart" He smirked wider, yet his eyes were serious.  
Clint were about to shout again, however were interrupted by Loki getting hold of his neck, pushing him onto the bed. The green eyes sparking with something Clint couldn't make out due to fear of losing his life, five minutes he struggled to push Loki away, but it were for no use. Clint stared onto the green eyes, Loki loosed the hold of Clint's neck, bowing toward him.  
"You don't know anything about true love Archer" were spat out from Loki before he bent close to Clint kissing him.

Damn Loki.

* * *

Clint Barton have done many bad things doing his lifetime, he tried stealing something from Tony Stark (It went surprisingly well), been in jail for something he didn't commit and been betrayed by his own brother.  
Heck he fought aliens and survived it.

But getting kissed one minute by a super villain, and five minutes later kissing back, weren't something he had tried before.  
Enjoying it included.

Well what were happening you may think?

Loki is currently showering in the bathroom, Clint is laying on his bed panting for breath, cursing under his breath.  
Why the heck had he done this again?

Oh right, Loki started it. Did he really have control or Clint sometimes? And why were it different from the first time... he could still remember pieces from the first mind control, so why were this one different?  
First of all he could still control himself most of the time, that's new. Meaning the control isn't 'complete'.  
He shrugged to himself moving up from the bed, looking for some clothes. All he wore were soft woolly boxers after all, he quickly scanned the room seeing no actual clothes, but he did find a closet.  
Full of Loki's clothes, he took some that didn't include gold and leather.

A green tunic and black pants, both a few sizes too big. Or to tall actually; Damn Loki's height.  
"Put on bow and arrows and you'd look like Robin Hood" He mumbled to himself.  
"You actually do" Clint turned around seeing Loki in the door, only wearing a towel. "You could have asked for clothes, I could have gotten you something less... Robin Hood"

He smirked as he walked over to Clint, opening his closet with magic before arriving.  
For a few minutes he stood looking inside it, then picked some clothes. Why didn't he use magic?  
Clint didn't bother asking.

* * *

**We have an overused word! Clint has been reported to be said way to often!**  
**Yeah sorry XD**  
**Writing week has officially begun; SO BEHOLD.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ah ma god you guys keep following this its makes me so happy w  
Ah don' even know how to react on dis w  
For for faking accents; Just read all of the 2012 Gambit Series.  
WELL; Disclaimer; I don't own Hawkeye or Loki or Avengers or Marvel...  
If I did there would be a thousand Loki movies. And Frostiron comics. And... rambling am I not? LETS JUST GO TO THE STORY!**

**ROLL THE TAPE!**

* * *

Clint Barton have never been like the other kids; He didn't play with cute toys; He didn't go to concerts as a teen.

He lived in a freaking amusement park and served as an archer; A master marksman going by the name 'Hawkeye'.

The name followed him from there, toward SHIELD and finally ending at _the Avengers_.  
Even though some kinda jerk gotta have stolen his ID card; Seriously it were no where to be found.  
Until someone send it by post, shame that Clint left the Avengers shortly after.

_Left_ however doesn't count do it? Cause he didn't.  
He were _kicked out, _fired.  
And send to jail.

All because of one person; The god of mischief himself, former prince of Asgard; Ladies and Gentlemen that's right: Loki.

Clint however didn't blame him much, the Avengers haven't been his thing at any point, not even doing the chitauri attack.  
Clint had just followed an _order_ from SHIELD; Nick Fury himself that is.

Though the Avengers didn't trust him much at first due to said Trickster holding Mind Control over Clint.

Then what about now? Jail time's up; Loki -of all people- had released him from SHIELD's bonds.  
Hawkeye, the name meant three things; a villain, a _traitor _of SHIELD and the former Avenger.

The _useless_ Avenger might you add. The guy with those _dumb_ arrows. Who would even use _arrows_ of all things?

Clint would.

* * *

"Barton get out of the bathroom this instant!" Loki shouted knocking the door, "I have a very important meeting with someone and I need a shower, now!"

"I'm busy showering myself Loki, I got stuff to do as well" The reply shouted, Loki sighed. Of all mortals he could have taken a like to.  
"Barton I swear I will come in with force if I have to!" Loki shouted slamming his fist onto the door, "You better be out of there in ten minutes Barton!"

Loki swore he heard Clint chuckling.

After about eight minutes Clint came out from the bathroom only wearing a towel, he walked toward the closet, but Loki didn't really care he were busy getting undressed in the bathroom, quickly getting under the shower.

Fifteen minutes later Loki were happy and clean, he quickly found one of his fine suits and with magic got it on quickly (what an amazing thing to know about)  
"Don't destroy my apartment while I'm gone" Loki said before getting out of the door, smirking at the idea of soon returning to his lovely little mortal.

* * *

Clint barely heard Loki since he were caught up with the TV, apparently Green Goblin and some other Spider-Man villains had joined forces and were beating the kid up, Clint knew from SHIELD files that Spider-Man were a boy named Peter Parker; kid lived with his aunt, other family dead.  
Suddenly Tony... Iron Man came flying blasting away someone from Parker saving the kid from losing his mask in public.  
Soon after the rest of the Avengers came to the rescue managing to get the bad guys away, however not before a few punches had been smacked.  
Luckily Hulk is good at convincing people to leave.

Clint turned off the TV suddenly having a great urge to use his bow for something, then realized he didn't _have it._

SHIELD property, some Agents had taken his prized weapons away from him.  
Just like that.

Clint sighed heavily moving up from the couch, the terrible to sit in couch. Loki didn't bother just getting a new and better model.  
Sometimes the guy sucked. Yet Clint liked living at Loki, he just... felt bored sometimes. Loki had basically forbidden Clint to leave the house, due to 'SHIELD will probably find find you!' and 'It's too dangerous!'

Who had ever guessed Loki would be overprotective over something, Loki were actually really emotional when he trusted you.  
But it's not easy to see _if_ he trusts you.

Loki however had been letting Clint live at his apartment for _four months_ now, Clint were feeling out of shape since he only rarely could sneak out and do any form of real exercising. Today were on of those days.

Clint snuck into his jacket and quickly got out, locking the door and ensuring he had his keys. Time to go break the Trickster's rules.

* * *

Clint found his purple tinted sunglasses and put them on, afterwards pulling the hood of his jacket over his head. He buried his hands into his pockets and then continued walking as if he were an ordinary New York'er. No need to let the crowd see the 'missing' Avenger walking on the streets.

Nor any need for Clint accidentally running into his former team mates.

He made his way around the streets ending up at the still crashed looking site of New York were Spider-Man just had fought his 'friends' along with the Avengers.  
He quickly continued walking when he noticed some SHIELD agents (Probably them that had to clean up the mess)

Instead he went underground too the metro, the quickest way for him to come around without unwanted attention.  
Hopefully.

He quickly got inside it and ignored the smell of sweat around him, not finding any sitting place he just stood against a wall, staring at the crowd.  
No one he knew were around, luckily.

He allowed himself the breath properly and instead glanced outside, walls quickly zooming past him. Nothing interesting.

He sighed waiting for the metro to stop near Manhattan.

Finally after some time it stopped nearby Manhattan, and Clint got out from the smelly metro.

Buildings towering around him, none bore interest for Clint however, instead he made his way to a familiar place.

* * *

Stark Tower: The buildings that towers the skyline of New York, even the Empire State Building cannot keep up with this tower.  
Build by Tony Stark and serves as base for the Avengers.

Truly an important building for New York, and it's creators ego.

Clint had bought along a bag for one reason, and it ain't for money.  
Current location? Top of a building close to said tower. Clothes? Casual wear; but with advanced tech in his sunglasses, something SHIELD probably forgot he had. Or maybe they didn't realize Loki managed stealing them by Clint's request.

None the less Clint were ready to break into Stark Tower.  
Hard thing to do? Indeed.  
Impossible? Not at all.

Once a thief from New Orleans broke into the Tower, only being stopped by Pepper noticing it and alarming the Iron Patriot.  
If _Hawkeye_ broke into the Tower, she would call SHIELD, or heck maybe the Avengers.

But Clint needed information about _why_ he had 'left' the Avengers. And if he were lucky even footage from 'his' attack.

He quickly checked the area from guards, of course Tony only relied on his tech so there weren't any.

Relieved Clint pulled up the hood and turning on the system in his glasses, and got down from the roof.

He didn't have any arrows, but knew how to get into the Tower's top secret floors.  
Stupid of SHIELD not wiping my mind... Clint thought as he stepped up to the tower's entrance.

He walked in, as casual he could and focused on reaching the elevator before anyone noticed him.  
Lucky day; No one did.

Or maybe they didn't care?

Clint didn't bother figuring out and went in there, only business and visitor buttons were visible on the pad, it needed finger scan for Jarvis to let one in.

But would he give Clint access?

"Guess I'll just have to figure out" Clint mumbled laying his thumb on a scanning panel, blue light lit up as Jarvis scanned for conformation.

Silence.  
No good.

Clint made his way over to the elevator door, locked. "Dammit..."

_"Welcome Mr. Barton, should you not be at SHIELD?"_ A familiar English accented -God knows why Tony picked that- voice said from the walls, "Well Jarvis, I kinda felt like seeing the others..." Clint tried, hoping SHIELD haven't told the Avengers about his little 'escape' attempt. Or that they had figured out it were Loki who made it work.

_"I see, I will send you to the main floor"_ Jarvis answered and the elevator started moving, maybe a trap? Or were Fury to proud to admit anything?  
"So Jarvis, who's there right now?" Clint asked, not wanting to seem scared.

A little silence quickly replied with _"Stark, Rogers and Banner only, Mrs. Romanoff is on a mission, as you might already know, and Mr. Odinson is in Asgard"_

Good thing, Natasha's not there, meaning she can't argue... but what if _she_ have told the others about Clint being a part-time prisoner?

The elevator stopped and the familiar 'ding' ringed, Clint went out the moment the doors opened, almost expecting everyone being fully suited up.  
Instead the three boys were watching TV, or Bruce and Tony were, Steve looked at Clint, probably being the first one to hear the elevator.

"...Clint? It's been a while!" Steve suddenly said, making Tony and Bruce move their heads looking at Clint. "Yeah... busy with SHIELD stuff..." Clint replied walking a few steps away from the metal doors, "Barton? Thought you were on some sorta mission" Tony said looking surprised, "So that's SHIELD's cover..." Clint said quietly to himself, the others didn't seem to make out the words "Yeah, just returned. Just wanted to see you all... and..."  
"...Say sorry?" Bruce interrupted, he didn't seem very happy, which were a bad sight.  
A _really_ bad sight.  
"You know, for suddenly attacking us for no reason?" Bruce continued, he looked angry, yet calm. Guess that's what being Hulk makes you be.  
"Yeah I... I don't know what were into me. I just... lost it being removed from the Avengers and all..." Clint said keeping his distance from the others, trying to seem more guilty than he were. It had been _Loki_ doing it, not him, but he couldn't just _tell_ them that.

"We forgive you, we actually did that several months ago, you been gone around a whole year, you know that right?" Steve suddenly said, he had raised from the couch and were making his way toward Clint now.

"I know, I been really busy..." Clint felt dangerous scared now, his sunglasses scanning every movement.

"Clint... what's the matter? You look... Scared" Steve said, he now faced Clint and put a hand on his shoulder. Dammit... stay away please...  
Dizziness.  
Not know Loki please...  
"Clint?" Steve's voice fainted out.

Clint lost control, but he didn't black out. He saw everything.

* * *

Clint had been running toward the tiny apartment now, or he haven't. He were meant to be unconscious, but apparently Loki just had control right now, he didn't know Clint had seen everything.

Such as Loki making his push away Steve, and shout 'I don't need your help! So just leave me ALONE!' and then jump out of a window, luckily due to the smaller buildings around Clint haven't broken anything, yet his bones had been hurting a lot.  
He had to remember telling Loki about his unhappiness about that. And yet another time tell him how humans couldn't survive everything Asgardians can. (You would think he knew it by know, considering how much he insists on humans being petty compared to him)

Doubt he'll care though.

Suddenly Clint's body stopped, and he recovered control. Loki were standing -unamused- not too far away.  
Clint felt his throat dry in a painful way.

* * *

"You can't _ground_ me Loki! I'm now a child!" Clint said unamused, Loki had pulled him inside and demanded to know why Clint had been at the Stark Tower.  
"I most certainly can, and acting more like a child will not help" the God replied, making Clint frown a little.  
"You can't give me orders"  
"Maybe not. But I can most certainly go and drop you off at SHIELD"

Silence. Loki wouldn't do that... would he?

* * *

**THE END.  
****No more. NOPE.**

**Okay kidding; I promise you'll get what you came for in next chapter -w-  
Man I love writing these...**

**About Clint having awesome tech sunglasses it's because... well... Marvel. Like Gambit got some, so might as well give Clint some! I mean there gotta be SOME REASON for him to wear GODDAMN sunglasses ALL THE TIME.**


End file.
